Reign in one direction
by angelsonthebeach
Summary: Margery of Scotland was five when her parents engaged her to Harry of England. Both are bound to rule their countries one day but ruling a country is more difficult than told to be. (One Direction / Reign crossover)
1. Chapter 1

_Margery of Scotland was five when her parents engaged her to Harry of England. Both are bound to rule their countries one day but ruling a country is more difficult than told to be. When Margery returns to England after 9 years, everything has changed. Harry is no longer the same chubby boy and Margery has changed a lot on her behalf too. But there's something or someone that complicates Harry's and Margery's engagement. Shortly after Margery left for Austria Harry got a half-brother, Niall. And the odds may want him and Margery to end up together._

Will Margery be able to make the right decisions for her country and will Harry be able to keep her close?


	2. Dead and the flower

_My eyes frantically search for him, but there are too many people and the screams are distracting me. I just need to see them once more, just one more time. Those eyes I've last seen two years ago, those eyes that sparkled when he first saw me, those eyes that gave me hope. _

_I try to move, try to get to him, find him. But a hand grabs my arm, I kick and scream but the man holding me is way too strong. That's when I see the man with the sword walking towards me. I know I don't have much time. When my last scream leaves my throat I see his eyes, once full of color and beauty, now nothing more than a dull blue and a single tear traveling down his cheek. _

_That's when I see the sword going down…_

I bolt upwards, my head is pounding and tears are streaming down my face. I try to calm down but decide to take a walk since there's no way I can sleep again anyway. I get up, put my robe on and walk around my home. The castle is in complete silence, I guess everyone is still asleep. I like walking around the castle in the early mornings. I pick a flower from the inner garden and wonder what it would be like to be one. You dye every winter, only to come back again in the spring.

My quiet thoughts are interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from my parent's chamber. I drop the flower and run in the direction of my mother's screams, what I find there is giving me a headache. People are screaming and crying, guards are frantically running all over the place and there are even people lying on the ground, I think they fainted. I run into the room to find my mother kneeling on my father's side of the bed, she looks alive so I wonder what's wrong.

I walk towards the bed but halfway there my feet stop moving and I get a terrible feeling in my stomach, something is wrong. Slowly but steadily I walk towards my mother's side and see she's crying. Her hands are bloody and she's desperately calling for my father, which I don't understand because she's holding his hand. My mind races to find a possible explanation to this chaos. But when I find one I hoped I didn't. A tear slips down my cheek, then a second then a third. Slowly I raise my eyes to see that what lies on the bed only confirms my thoughts…

My father is gone, and not gone as in on vacation, but forever gone. It feels like the world falls apart and a sob escapes my mouth. People now noticed I was there and my maid starts pulling me away from the horrible scene playing out in front of me, she's probably taking me to my room. But before she can say a word I slip myself loss of her grip and run. I don't know where my feet are taking me but I don't really mind as long as I can no longer here the people screaming and crying.

Images keep replaying in my head and at one point I can't take it anymore. The world blurs out and I sink down on my knees. I don't know how long I've been there but when everything is clear again I see that I've been squeezing something in my hand. When I open my hand I see the flower I've picked earlier squeezed to small pieces, it doesn't even look like a flower anymore.

I drop the remaining of the flower back into the dirt when something sparkling and gold catches my eye. I pick the object up and find it's a pin, round and it has a crown on it. I am about to throw it on in the dirt when I realize something. My dad was king of Scotland, my mother has no right to the throne and I am their only child.

I am...queen of Scotland.


End file.
